Destiny's Justice
by destinysblue
Summary: at the thought of a old memory of a mental girl, Yuuri begins to question her mental state. with the mention of Wolfram, Maoh and Justice could the mysterious girl be the first sign of shin makoku? (rated "T" for language)
1. Chapter 1: Sir Wolfram and Destiny

"Oi! Kid!" the three teenagers were circled around the ten year old who stood tall and lproud but was breaking on the inside.

The teeagers chuckled as they watched their prey quiver.

"No brother to protect the baby today!" croaked one

Another grabbed the boys bag and rummaged through, "nothing even worth takeing!" he said he third boy grabbed it off him smirking befor tossing it into a fountain.

"OW!" a girl had appeared in the empty park she looked about ten years old and was sat in the cold water of the fountain. The bag lay next too her and she was rubbing her head. Her eyes narrowed and locked onto the teenegers waiting for an apology. Nothing. A sadistic chuckle escaped her thin lips. Followed by a earie melody scraping the boys ears.

"Down by the medow…"

She stood up brushing her skirt out.

"the brothers, they lay." Her eyes re-locked on the boys as she stepped out the water.

"The maohs in trouble," she stumbled towards them still singing her melody softly,

"along comes the-" she froze near the boys staeing at the floor.

"Say, I forgot…" her eyes lifted up to face them again they seemed demonic. The looked almost red.

"do you know… what comes"

A shudder ran up the boys spines as she watched their souls.

Humming the molody she bent over to pick up a stick. She wrapped her fingers around the base of it examineing her grip. Her feet tested the ground, turning on the ball.

"Along comes the…" she repeated softly.

A manic laugh reighned over her and her whole body fell back and relaxed her body moved with her breaths.

"Not only do you continually pick on those weaker than you, do you throw away their respect with blind disregard. You people cower from those bigger or equal incase your so called strength be questioned."

He vice turned deep, like she was lecturing them. The boys were actually paralyzed by a 10 year old girl.

"You see this as a actually fight. You class this as a victory. You are idiots. Naïve. You are… wimps…"

She plucked a single flower from the ground and lifted it abouve her head. Its golden petals glimmered in the sunlight.

"W-What?" on boy croaked, "WHAT IS THIS BITCH TALKING ABOUT?!" screamed his friend who was regaining will.

She chuckled solemnly

"Although I did not want this to end in blood shed… I have no choice… I SHALL KILL YOU NOW!" her voice echoped in the heads of each teenager. One word escaped the small pale lips of the boy that had turned invisable. "Justice."

She laughed once.

Her grip tightened on the stick and she launched at them. Hitting the one that seemed to be the leader between the shoulder and the next. His body collapsed and he his friends ran away. "Justice be done." She laughed earily before her face lightened.

"Hola!" she giggled at the boy. She ran to get his bag. When she turned back he was holding the golden flpwer in his hands.

"whats it called?" he whispered examining the bloom.

"Beautiful wolfram." She smiled quietly. The sawapped the bag in her hand for the flower in his and smiled.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Shibuya (?), Yuuri." He smiled

She laughed at him as if he just told her that he was the king.

"So you are a name?"

"What, erm, no, I mean… what?" Yuuri was completely lost by the girls comment.

"So, what if I change my question. If you could be anyone who would you be?" she questioned.

The boy looked at her confused…

"Erm… I would be..." his eyes locked on the flower in her hand.

"WOLFRAM!" he sung."I would be the hero wolfram! I would make sure them bullies never go near anyone again! Justice!"

She girl giggled. "Well the, Sir. Wolfram, it appearts you would make a great leader. Never forget what you just told me. Justice." She smiled sweetly.

She leaned forward and hooked the flower into the chest pocket in his shirt "wolfram means justice." She laughed before she span on her heals

"Wait who are you?" he shouted after the girl.

"Destiny" her merry voice called back behind her.

Befor he could question her she had vannished…

Infact everything was fadeing

"WIMP!"

The voice of his fiance rang through his head as his eyes snapped open to see wolfram hunched over him.

With a sigh Wolfram rolled off the bed and drew the curtains. He was already I his blue uniform with Yuuris laid out prior to his awkening.

"hurry up ort I will eat your breakfast too!" joked the blonde boy befor running off.

'Yeah Justcie my ass.' Thought Yuuri as he dragged his body out of bed. Bu t he couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Destinty.


	2. Chapter 2: The girl in the office

Yuuri pushed open the bedroom door to see a smirking wolfram looking at him from across the hall. He pushed himself off the wall and grabbed yuuri's wrist. Dragging yuuri behind himself Wolfram ran down the long hall, knocking guards and maids out of the way.

"Wolf! Wolf!" screamed yuuri between apologies

"Wolf the dining room is back there!" he yelled gesturing behind them.

Wolfram took no notice and continued to run down the hall. Stood in the garden by the flower bed was Conrad. At the sight of his brother wolfram let go and leapt over the railing separating them.

"Conrad!" he sung as he flew through the air.

Landing squarely in front of Conrad wolfram beamed from ear to ear.

"Is it true?" he sung "Is she here?"

Panting trying to keep up Yuuri finally caught up to his over excited fiancé

"Is who here?" he questioned between breaths.

"Is she, Is she?!" wolfram continued taking no note of his fiancés confusion. He was shaking with excitement.

With a nod of his head Conrad chuckled. "She is talking to Gwendal at the moment. I am sure she will come see you soon, wolf."

"WHO?!" Yuuri was tired of being ignored and finally snapped.

Wolfram still paid no attention to him and grinning like an overly excited child.

"Your majesty, Greta is eating breakfast. You should join her. Also the ten nobles are gathering for a meeting this afternoon." Said Conrad still chucking at his over excited brother.

Yuuri sighed and wondered he was pissed that they were hiding something from him but wolfram had never been that happy before. He should leave them to hide this mystery woman. Surely he would meet her one day.

Without realising it he had ended up outside gwendal's office door. And inside was the sound of voices. One was gwendal's, the other a girls. He considered turning around and letting the brothers have their own secrets. Something told him it was the best idea, but his hand was already holding the golden handle and subconsciously pushing down. With a deep breath he pushed the door the sight surprised him. Inside was gwendal sat at his desk… smiling. A rare sight to see really. Gwendal's eyes locked on Yuuri.

"Hello, your majesty." Came a sweet voice.

Leaning against the window on one leg was a young girl. She looked about Yuuri's age. Her long golden hair went to just abov3e her waist. She had a blue eye. The same colour as the sky. The other was covered by a black eye patch with a red and blue leaf.

She wore a skinny black top and a red leather jacket that cut off at the stomach, a little bit before her hair. She had black leather shorts over red tights and black boots with red laces stretching to just before her knees. On each hand was a beautiful ring. Each almost the same design. A tear-shaped gem. One a ruby, the other a sapphire. And a silver leaf starched around them.

"Or should I say… Sir Wolfram." She giggled.

"D-Destiny." He whispered softly.

Gwendal looked confused. At the two of them.

"Gwendal. We will continue this later." She said with her hand flicked back to suggest dismissal. "For now I would like to go see the little Wolframs."

She walked with pride and kept her back straight. She stood before the young king and smiled

"Nice to see you remembered me." She laughed,

She walked past the awe-stricken young king. And waved her hand in dismissal again. "see-ya Gwendal, Yuuri." She smiled

Wolfram sat in the dining hall in-between his daughter an d the empty chair where his fiancé should be. He sighed thinking of Yuuri.

"Wonder where that wimp went" he thought out loud.

"Gwendal's office." Came a voice from the doors. There stood the girl.

Conrad, Gunter, Wolfram, Cheri and Greta all looked at her as if she was an alien. Wolfram was the first to speak.

"Alice." He whispered.

She waved her hand siling "hey." She said happily

"ALICE!" he almost shouted. He pushed back his chair and looked her in the eye. Slowly he drew his sword and pointed at her. Smirking he charged. She side stepped causing him to fall through the open door, just missing dorcascos (?). Yuuri turned the corner too see wolfram trying to dislodge his word from the wall. He span to face the now armed Alice. She giggled and stood facing her. The light smile turning into a sadistic grin. Her eyes narrowed and locked on the boy. He charged at her again and with one swing she sent him flying back along the corridor and he landed next to yuuri.

"Wolf." She smirked.

A low growl like noise came from Wolframs throat

She stepped back into the dining room as he once again launched at her. She dodge his attack and backed against a window. He pinned he against the windows and smirked.

"What do you do no? Traveller." His voice was almost demonic.

Instead of trembling like yuuri expected her too. She laughed and looked Wolfram in the eyes.

"this." She said softly she kicked the glass behind her causing both her and wolfram to fall in-between the shattered pieces of glass.

"WOLFRAM!" called Greta and Yuuri together.

They ran to the space that was once a window. Trying to see what happened to the fighters.

"Same as always." Sighed Cheri returning to her meal.

"Really, when will he learn." Said Conrad relaxed. He leaned back to take a drink. Gunter just sighed disapprovingly.

"Really, do they enjoy destroying the castle?" He said leaving the room.

"WAIT! IS WOLFRAM DEAD?! HE JUST FELL TWO STOREYS!" screamed Yuuri.

"No." said Cheri laughing.

"Really those two do something drastic every time they meet." Said Conrad.

"what?" questioned the confused young king.

Cheri nodded at her son

"Besides, look."

Yuuri turned to see Alice and Wolfram being carried by a pair of Kohi's.

"Hey." Said Wolfram blushing.

She just laughed. "WOLFRAM! DESTINY!" scolded Yuuri. Relived he fell to his knees next to greta.

"Sorry to worry you." Said the girl.

"Besides." Said Wolfram stepping in the window. "Why did you just call her destiny?"

"What? Isn't that her name?" said Yuuri getting side tracked.

Wolfram shook his head.

"Then what is?!" said Yuuri defensively.

"I am destiny. I am not called Destiny." She said, "Name's Alice."

Wolfram looked at the two of them

"Do you know eachoth-" Wolfram started but he was cut off by Gwendal's voice

"You better be fixing that." He said taking his seat next to his brother.

"G-Gwendal." Stuttered Wolfram remembering the window he and Alice had annihilated.

"Alice, we will continue our convocation tonight then." He sighed.

"Yeah." She smiled back.

Wolfram looked at the blonde in awe. She tossed the sword in her hand to Gwendal who caught it while putting an apple in his mouth.

"I'll be off then." She smiled.

"Where are you going?" asked Yuuri.

"Shinou temple." Replied Wolfram as if explaining the answer to 2+2 to an idiot. "Can I come?" he asked.

"There is no need, just a family visit." She laughed "but if you want to I have no objections."

"Wolfram looked at his brother.

"Go ahead." Said Gwendal. "Not that she needs protecting, but you would be a pain to have pestering me if you know where she is."

Alice nodded and walked out of the room leaving the clueless Yuuri knelt next to the broken glass. Wolfram ran out behind her.


	3. Chapter 3: Wolframs Seasickness

**Sorry it took so long to update but here it is, i hope you will read this chapter it took a while to figure out how Wolfram might know Alice but here is the answer ...**

"Hey, Alice." Said wolfram dreamily as he rode alongside her and the large black horse she was riding, "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?" she questioned, she half knew what he meant but waned to clarify.

"How we met." He cleared up. He glanced at the sky and waited for her answered

"Yeah, i remember." She said lost in her own thought.

It was a soft pre-winter day around November. She had been staying at the Bielefeld (?) estate for a while. At the same time Wolfram had been visiting his farther. One fateful night the town next to the estate was invaded and troops were sent to annihilate the criminals and help clean up the mess. That was only a distraction from the main event. The humans had infiltrated the estate in search of the young prince. When they found the second mysterious Nobel they took her two. They kidnapped the pair and used them as human shields to aid their escape. They were thrown into a large metal carriage with only one door bolted tight. There were small slit windows near the roof, far from Wolf's reach. The carriage rocked and bumped as they travelled the strange road.

Wolfram was scared as he barely knew Alice and was now in a hostage situation with her. Even though he was only 10 at the time. She wouldn't tell her age though in the ten years they knew each other she hasn't aged. In the metal cage they were trapped in there were no beds. They had travelled for what seemed like 8 day though the windows got boarded on the second so there was no way to tell. Every so often scraps of food were passed through. Wolfram was given the most of it as she only accepted the bare minimum.

After days of travelling in virtual silence, they were thrown on board a merchant's ship. It was here they learnt other mazoku had been captured along with them. They also learnt possible destinations they were headed. A small window was available in the room they were stored in. Just above sea level. Wolfram gained his sea sickness because of that voyage. Women would sometimes be taken and when... if they were returned they would not speak though others guessed what had happened to them. Men were often hit and kicked to release the stress of the sailors. Alice and wolfram were to be left alone on crews orders; you could see the spite in the eyes of the crew when they came to visit. Sticking to a corner wolfram spent most of his time with is head buried in her shoulder, struggling for breath every night he had the same nightmare. his brothers had come to rescue him and Alice. But a surprise attack from his captors left his brothers defenceless. His brothers defenceless would be held still by the captors and forced to watch Alice's murder. Then Gwendal would be killed by a knife from behind. Finally a blade was slipped into Wolf's hand and he was pushed towards Conrad who was knelt on the ground held by the humans who wanted a good show. A pleasant yet pitiful smile would fill his face and a searing pain shot through wolframs stomach that woke him up gasping for breath.

One day, nearing the end of the 2 week voyage the men came down and separated the two dragging both out and on deck. Like his brothers in the dream they were forced to kneel on the deck listening to waves pounding against the side of the ship. A man came out, a man with large, wide shoulders. He walked with pride and had a sadistic smirk on his face. He bent over and took a lock of Alice's hair in his grubby hand and lifted it to his cold, evil face. he inhaled a long slow breath.

"Seems like you brought me some good toys this time boys." He smirked viciously he slightly tugged at her hair.

She let out a soft yelp as it forced her body to for forwards a bit before returning to a sit. Helplessly the blonde watched as the person who had protected him looked so helpless in the hands of the large aggressive man.

The man then turned to face wolfram; his long finger caressed under his chin and lifted up his head. The man examined Wolfram's face and growled a bit. "What is this." He grumbled to his men.

Proudly one stepped forward one side of his mouth flicked up into a slight grin, "the Maoh's son." He snarled.

The leader-like man turned to face Wolfram almost laughing. "Well it seems we are amongst royalty." He smirked, "Shall we bow" he lowered his chest and his face was the same level as Wolframs, you could smell a metallic scent mixed with an artificial scent to try and hide it. His hand was slipped across his torso and into his jacket. He pulled out a small blade, similar size to a butter knife. If a butter knife was sharpened daily and designed to kill a human. The man slipped the blade so the cold metal point rested slightly to the left on his throat while returning to a stand. He moved it along his lower jaw and up to the ear his ringed around the ear and down to the cheek. Applying a slight amount of pressure he cut a small line along the boy's cheek with blood leaking out. He used the blade to lift up the boys head and with his free hand he whipped along the cut. Time dragged slowly o as he lifted the blood covered finger to his lips and whipped the prince's blood into his mouth all the while smiling. "Seems the prince is just another defenceless kid." She smirked coldly. His lade pushed down to the centre of his neck, mapping out the incisions that would end the prince's life. "Though this kid" he paused the blade before withdrawing it, "Could win us the war."

That was the first time Wolfram felt like his life was in danger.

He turned to leave waving his huge hand at his victims, see you soon. He whispered to them. When returning to the dark underbelly of the boat they went to a different room to before, a room that almost looked like it was for a passenger, though the curtains on the window were moth eaten, the beds had only a cloth over a straw sack and the carpet was worn and old. Cobwebs coated the room and dust made it hard to breath. The window was jammed shut to make escape almost impossible. They were both shoved into the room and left for the rest of the two days. Only one meal arrived in the two day, one jug of water arrived with it. When they left there was no sign of the other "passengers" before they were shoved back into the metal carriage and drove through a town and into a forest. They pulled off the main forest path and got to strange structure. The tall, stone walls made a square with a large metal gate. Each corner was marked with a tower. When they left the carriage their hands were bound and were led to a tower. Looking around it was clear this place had a geographical advantage. It was in a valley like area with tall walls. One end was cut off by a huge man made wall of stone leaving only one entrance and exit. Should an enemy attack they could not do so in secret. Though that would also mean there would be no escape.

They were dragged o the top of the tower into a small room at the top of the tower with one bared window facing the man-made wall they were right next too. Escape seemed hopeless. Together in the tower for three days of feasting on dry crackers and old water the two got closer than before. On the fourth day a commotion in the square below caught the attention of the guard. He didn't return in an hour, or two, or three. Concerned Alice looked out of the hole on the bared door to see no-one was there, the commotion was still in the square and the guard. She pushed the door and to her amazement it slipped open with ease. The only renitence was a long low creak. Alice left first returning with a small blade and two long thin swords in holders to clip onto a belt. She looped them both onto her belt that held up her once white cut offs. She passed the knife to wolfram and slipped it (with a cover on) into his boot as a last line of defence. Slowly and quietly they slipped down the tower. With no resilience as all the guards were missing. When they got out the learnt why. All the guards and prisoners were in a huddle in the centre. The flag held above the invading soldiers heads was for big simaron (?) one by one all the towers were being searched for something, someone... well two someone's. There was one small piece of shrub by the tower Alice managed to get wolfram in before the men noticed. Two approached her swords drawn.

"who are you." One of them snarled

"me?" she asked innocently, "why, I am destiny, everyone's destiny." She giggled lightly.

"On your knees," Snarled the other man. Both hands crossed her over her stomach creating an "X" with her arms.

"You can call me Alice if you need a label though." Her hair was blown back by an invisible wind and her hands drew the swords from their sheaths she lifted up one hand and out the little finger under the strap on her eye patch. With one flick of her finger a bright green eye was reviled. She charged forwards arms outstretched and sliced straight through the men. The others fell to their knees by an invisible force. "Ashton, Ace, I suggest you get out here" she murmured, just loud enough for Wolfram to hear her. Suddenly a man with blood red hair leapt from the towering back wall to land just in front of him. He wore a long black cloak and red boots and black pants. Next to him landed his twin, he wore the same as his brother but his cape was red and his boots lack.

"You knew?" one laughed

"Of Corse I did Ace, you may e an idiot but your brother would be able to figure out simple plans like this in a second. You are a strong fighter but not enough to take on all them." She said gesturing to behind her where prisoners and soldier on both sides lay immobilised. She walked past the brothers who turned watching her. That was when Wolfram noticed another difference. One of them had an eye patch like Alice where as the other didn't, the reason behind that would be explained soon.

"Really they think they are smart" she said as she knelt to help up wolfram. "They put us on a merchant ship with fake prisoners, changed our ship to a passenger ship mid sea, turned us around and took us back to shin makoku, sending the soldiers after us to on a wild goose chase to big shimaron (?) On a wild goose chase, an act of war. Of cores meaning that this is a separate force. Possibly even part of shin makoku, wanting reasoning for war." A devilish smirk over her face as she replaced her eye patch and turned to the group "Right." She giggled. The all sat in awe.

"What are you." Snarled the large man from the ship, "you said didn't you, a toy, but if you want another answer, I am the destiny of your simple world."

After that incident the shin makoku forces came to the tower and took the traitors prisoner and with them came Wolframs older brothers. They took Alice hostage as well, much to wolframs dismay, but she managed to slip out with the brothers and get away. Since then she had turned up at random times, each time returning to see Wolfram. Because of her he wanted to learned the art of the sword and match her, he wanted to protect the girl who once protected him.

While remembering the memory of their adventure they had travelled all the way to the shinou temple. Alice dismounted at the same time as Wolfram and together they went to the huge doors.

"M-Miss" stuttered the shrine maiden at the front, jumping to one side to allow the two of them to pass.

Slowly they walked through the temple. Each maiden stopping and looking at the pair of blondes in awe. After a short while they managed to reach the room in which the spirit of Shinou lay, where the boxes were stored, where Ulrike prayed to the original king and where Alice's secret lay, waiting.

_**Please review or pm me with ideas and such . thanks for reading XD**_


End file.
